paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Grizzly .500
High power, accuracy and extreme recoil |unlock = 65 |slot = 3 |price = $500,000 |mag = 5 |type = Revolver |max_ammo = 15 (default) 18 (6rnd Cylinder) |rate_of_fire = 190 |reload_time = 2.67 seconds |damage = 115 |accuracy = 17 |stability = 1 |concealment = 18 |threat = 50 }} The Grizzly .500 revolver is a secondary weapon obtainable in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Grizzly .500 is unlocked later into the game, and can one-shot almost any regular enemy. Despite this, because of its small cylinder capacity, long reload time, extreme recoil and painfully low rate of fire, its usefulness in general is rather dubious, and is not recommended for use in most situations unless one is particularly adept with recoil management. When modded, the Grizzly .500 can kill any regular enemy short of a GenSec Elite with a single body shot. Most special enemies can be killed with a single headshot. To further augment the Grizzly's already massive firepower, one should consider upgrading the pistol with a Flash Hider, or having the Technician's tier 4 +25% headshot bonus and Gunslinger Aced. The Grizzly .500 takes approximately 2.67 seconds to reload, which is significantly slower than the tactical reload of any of the semi-automatic pistols (though it is slightly faster than the empty-chamber reload of the Deagle). This relatively long reload time, along the small number of shots before needing to reload and its low rate of fire, makes it one of the less effective pistols when you need to quickly kill many enemies, despite its high per-shot damage. The Grizzly .500, when upgraded with the Marauder Barrel, has an accuracy of which is excellent for up to medium range. When compared to similar pistols, such as the Deagle, the Grizzly .500 has fewer attachments, but overall better stats. Although the Grizzly cannot equip a silencer, using the Pocket Sniper Barrel and Anodized X-Frame modifications, it can reach a concealment rating of , making a very effective sidearm for Plan B (Assault) when Plan A (Stealth) goes awry. The upgraded Grizzly .500's good accuracy and power make it a reasonable backup for players with an inaccurate primary, such as an Enforcer packing an LMG or shotgun. It can also be used to great effect with a pistol-based Mastermind, to the point where one can instantly pick oneself up with the Pistol Messiah skill with a single well-placed head shot. Summary Pros: * Highest damage of all pistols * Can be made into highly concealable holdout revolver * Very accurate, especially when modded * Huge threat rating causes nearby enemies to dive for cover almost immediately Cons: * Lowest magazine/cylinder capacity of * Sluggishly slow rate of fire * Slow reload * Limited max ammo * Extremely vicious recoil * Limited mod pool * Audio report of gunshot is very loud and can alert civilians/guards from much further away when compared to other weapons * Is a late game unlock and is somewhat expensive Tips *With Gunslinger Aced from the Mastermind skill tree and the bonus head shot damage from the tier 4 bonus of the Technician skill tree and equipping the Marauder Barrel to maximize its accuracy for any range, it's possible for the Grizzly to kill any non-special unit with a single head shot. *Sights mounted on top of the Marauder barrel will be positioned further away from the user's eyes than when put on a regular Grizzly with a Scope Mount, so be sure to adjust your aim. *Only bring the Grizzly if trouble is expected to definitely happen, as once a shot is fired the whole map will be alerted. **Granted, one could use the Grizzly in conjunction with the Stockholm Syndrome skill to tactically exploit this weakness, as the loud gunshot can keep most if not all civilians in a map down on the ground in a single shot. Just be sure to neutralize all guards first, though. *Only shoot what you can kill, as the high recoil and slow rate of fire can leave you vulnerable should the target survive the initial shot. *Attaching the Anodized X-Frame and 6rnd Cylinder is a good option, seeing how they improves the Grizzly's effectiveness while not penalizing anything. Builds Pocket Sniper Build *A high concealment build is possible, reaching with: ** Pocket Sniper Barrel. ** Anodized X-Frame. Raging Marauder Build *A high damage ( ), accurate ( ) and stable ( ) build. Concealment is and Threat is : ** Marauder Barrel. ** Anodized X-Frame. ** Military Laser Module ** Speculator Sight ** 6rnd Cylinder. Available modifications Barrel ext. : Note: Extra : Note: Sight Gadget : Note: Slide Upper receiver Magazine Trivia *The Grizzly .500 is based on the Smith & Wesson Model 500. Gallery Grizzly.png|The default Grizzly .500. GrizzlyShort.png|The Grizzly .500 with the Pocket Sniper Barrel mod. GrizzlyLong.png|The Grizzly .500 with the Marauder Barrel mod. GrizzlyAnodized.png|The Grizzly .500 with the Anodized X-Frame mod. Category:Blog posts